Horror Amnesia (a fnaf story)
by Showtime-Kaylee
Summary: Ten year old Eleanor was in the hospital. She did not remember anyone she knows. She can't remember who she was. That night, she met three spirits, they said they were her friends,she did not know who they are. So take her to strange trips, but the trips turn nightmares coming across old memories, and maybe find who she really is. Maybe William Afton knows [rated T for violence]
1. Chapter 1

A Eleanor ran out of Freddy's pizzeria to the ghost town street as her purple skirt looked tattered.

The girl panted to the street as she felt something was chasing her. Eleanor looked down at her both arms to see her bloody knife wounds. she ran as she felt the man's running footsteps behind her.

Eleanor then quickly turned to the corner in a dark alley covering her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

The footsteps came closer and closer to where she was.

"Ellllllleanoorrr," said the mad man "I know your there,"

Eleanor tried not to make a sound as her eyes widen..

"Come on, Ellen, why won't you come to grand father? I'll tell you all the ways to become like ME!"

Eleanor felt her world was going to break soon. She knows the man will kill her if she did not join him.

Eleanor then thought about a run for it. She ran out of her hiding place till she bumped into the mad man dressed in purple.

"Hello Ellen!" said the man with glee creepily "Are you ready to figure who you are now?"

Eleanor tried not to scream. Eleanor felt lost and feel like it could be her end.

"Join me, Ellen," said the man "I'll save you from that monster, I'll never let you die, I'll protect you, I'll never let you go!"

Eleanor felt uneasy. The man slowly putting his hand in front for her to take it.

"I'll tell you who you are," said the man "I know who you are."

Eleanor could not control her right hand. It lift up slowly trying to hold his hand to join. Eleanor then lift her other hand and grabbed the right from trying to hold the man's.

"N-n-no!" Eleanor cried out.

The man looked at her angrily. He raised his knife up trying to stab Eleanor. Eleanor looked up frighteningly as the knife raised.

Before the knife quickly came, a three fingered clawed hand grabbed Eleanor by the collar behind her.

The man tried to grab her hand till Eleanor was pulled away as her legs flew off the ground. floating metal parts and glass flew as Eleanor was floating in pure darkness. Eleanor felt something hugged her as she fell asleep in their arms.

"Your okay now." said a familiar young male voice

* * *

**_BEEP BEEP_**

**_BEEP BEEP_**

**_BEEP BEEP_**

**_BEEP BEEP_**

The girl opened her green eyes wide. Her vision was blurred and could of sworn saw blurry faces around her.

She heard a man called out to her and perhaps said a name.

She could not see a thing as a heart monitor boomed her ears as she looked both ways in the room. She could hear herself screaming horrified as everything felt slow motion.

She panicked as something was pinning her down keeping her from sitting up as her hands were tied and even could not move her legs, they were pinned too. She was trapped.

The girl knew she was in a hospital room. A window stood inches away from her. She looked to her right and noticed another hospital bed was there with a young girl who was the only one who was not pure blur wearing a breathing mask on her mouth. The girl was in hospital clothing as the heart monitor making the beating that almost annoyed the girl.

Her mind was forever black again.

She quickly opened her eyes again, but her vision was clear now.

She looked with her eyes side to side and sat up slowly. She looked around and saw a large window in front of her. There was a white curtain to her right where the girl was once seen through the blurs before. She looked to her left and saw two men, the first one was wearing white and he had a bald head though. she did not even know him but he looked like a doctor. The other man dressed in a brown coat and he seemed to have small brown mustache (and had nice looking brown hair) and five o' cloak shadow. He looked amazed as he looked at her. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Where am I?" she said "Who am I? Who are you?"

The doctor looked at the man right next to him. The man looked the girl with concern, he walks a few steps and crouches down a little in front of her and put his hand of her shoulder. The girl was still lost.

"Do you remember anything at all?" he said

The girl shook her head no.

"Do you even remember me?"

She shook no with her head again.

"Do you know who you are?"

She shook her head no one more time.

The doctor frowned and so did the man.

"Sir, I think she may have amnesia," said the doctor

_Amnesia__? _the girl thought

"Amnesia?" said the man as he looked at the doctor

"Yes, she may have to stay here with the other child," said the doctor "She may recover some injuries, but she may need proof to who she was."

The girl was still confused.

The man sighed and stand up and walked in front of the doctor.

"Alright, but I may need time to locate everything," he said

"I understand, Mr. Schmidt." said the doctor

_Mr. Schmidt?_ the girl thought _Is this what this man called?_

The girl looked at Mr. Schmidt trying to remember who he was.

The man then caught a glimpse of her looking at him. He turns to her and walks to her again, but stands in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Eleanor," he said

The girl said

"Your name is Eleanor, child," Mr. Schmidt said "Remember that as you come a long way, but at least now you can have rest now."

She looked at Mr. Schmidt and smiled a bit. As Mr. Schmidt smiled back, he later walks away from her. The doctor then told her she may get rest now. But before she did, she then gasped as something came into her. It looked like a bear. The image did not show everything, but all she can see was a animatronic bear like figure with a picture all glitched out.

The image black out as Eleanor fell asleep after that.

* * *

_Author's note_

This is kind of based on between Fnaf 6 and Fnaf Vr for the note, hope you enjoyed it :)

Eleanor is my character


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor woke up again to see it was now sun down through the window.

She looked around and looked at that unconscious little girl. Her hospital roommate. She hears her soft breathing through the breathing mask as the heart monitor beeping was not as annoying anymore.

The girl had light brown hair and just wore hospital clothing. There was something familiar about the girl though. Bit Eleanor can't think what.

Eleanor then looked away from her and looked out the window. Everything seem peaceful outside as the setting sun slowly went down.

The front door opens and it was a nurse carrying a food trey.

"Oh good, your awake," said the woman "Here's some food if you are hungry."

The nurse puts the trey down on some small table right next to the window. The nurse leaves as Eleanor gets out of bed. Eleanor realized she was in hospital clothing. Eleanor felt a bit uncomfortable to why she was in these. Eleanor walks to one of the two seats near the table. She then eats the mash potatoes first then after that the green beans and carrots.

As Eleanor finished, she felt tired again and went back to bed.

Eleanor closed her eyes again. Before she even fell asleep, she heard a two knocks on the door. She quickly opened her eyes and saw a man. It was a different man this time, not recognizable, the man was carrying a white plastic bag with stuff inside and he wore a black hat with couple of small strands of brown hair and a black suit with a black tie and had a very fake smile on his face that made him look strange and his eyes were a pale blue as he walked toward her.

"So, you must be Eleanor." he said as he went by her bed.

"Um, yes?" Eleanor said

The man sat down on the right bed side still with the fake smile on him.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said "I'm glad I get to meet you in the right time and place, and glad your memory has not return to you just yet."

Eleanor was confused.

"You should know, I'm from Fazbear entertainment" He said "And I assure you, that you had been having these strange fears of robots getting you, is that correct?"

"Um, I don't remember." Eleanor said as her face filled with confusion.

"Hm, well, here's is the thing," he said to her "You should know, if anyone mentions anything of your nightmares, you should say no, 'they are my friends' got that?"

Eleanor was still confused.

"Here, I got a gift I got." He said

He took out the plastic bag and put his hand in there and he took out some plushie. It was a yellow rabbit plush, it had a purple bow tie and huge purple eyes, it's smile was a long closed smile. It looked cute, but the eyes seem to look at her.

"I heard from a man said this was yours," he said "Do you remember this being your child hood toy?"

Eleanor shook her head no.

"To bad, then reunite with your friend again," the man said as he held the plush in front of her.

She looked at it and it seem to be strange. She has a gut feeling she should not take it, but her hands can't get a hold, she grabs it slowly and puts it on her lap.

"See, your friends again," the man said with a kind voice "He'll keep you safe tonight as long as you trust him."

"Keep me safe?" Eleanor said looking at the man in a sweet voice but still with a face of being lost.

"Yes, he'll be by your side," he said "His name is Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, he is a one of a kind plush, as long as you trust him, he'll protect you and make everything a reality."

Eleanor looked at Spring Bonnie. Since the man said he was her child hood toy, guess it will give her a good vibe.

The man stands up from the chair and walks by the door, he looks back at her as Eleanor looks at him.

"Remember what I said," he said to her " 'They are your friends'."

Then he leaves the room.

Eleanor did not understand why he said about "The nightmares are her friends" thing and most of all, he did not introduce himself or even said his name. But he seems to know her, maybe another lost memory? But he kind of sounds suspicious to her.

Eleanor the tucked herself in and hugged Spring Bonnie as she has finally fell asleep. Spring Bonnie's eyes laid still as the light fades to darkness...

* * *

_Author's note_

So you know, this story already has a six chapters but in a different website, so yeah, I'll be updating from now and then really, and most likely I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, I'll update like I promise

Eleanor is made by me


	3. Chapter 3

_12:00_

"Hey Ally, wake up!" said a British little girl voice

"Wake up, Eleanor!"

"Wake up!"

Eleanor slowly opens her green eyes a little and sees three dark figures. She closes them again and opens them a creak, when she finally opened them wide, she sees three kids looking at her.

A girl with blonde hair sat by the middle on the bed as another girl on the right side of her bed with black hair looked at her as the left was a boy with light brown hair.

Eleanor sat up, rubbed her eyes, and took out a flashlight under her pillow to see there faces. She turned it on as her eyes widen as she looked at them and to why were they here.

"Who are you?" Eleanor said a little frightened

"It's okay, Eleanor," said the blonde girl in a British accent

The girl wore a red shirt and tutu and wore a red bow on her blonde hair. She had green eyes like Eleanor, but they were more greener than hers. She looked a little younger than Eleanor, maybe eight maybe one year young, but she seemed to know her.

She sat in front of Eleanor on the hospital bed criss cross as she looked at the scared girl with a smile.

"We are your friends," the girl said

"Friends?" Eleanor said confusedly

"Yes, you probably don't remember us," said The black hair girl "After the accident."

"Accident?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the British girl "My name is Elizabeth, you called me Lizz when we met, and I called you Ally."

"Ally?" Eleanor said with wonder

"A nickname, just for fun."

Eleanor just looked at Elizabeth curiously.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to everyone," Elizabeth continued "This is Charlie, she was the one who always gives advice and a protector."

"Hello." said the black haired girl

Eleanor looked at the Charlie, she looked younger than Elizabeth, but she seemed to look like the same size. She wore a black dress with three white buttons on her torso with black and white sleeves and leggings and wore a black and white small bow with a button in the middle. She had brown eyes and and had the most cute smiling face she ever seen.

"Charlie was always there to protect you," Elizabeth said "Despite her looks, she was always there, next we have here is Jason, my brother, you called him Jack since you said he looked like one."

"Hi, Ellen." said the boy

Eleanor turned to Jason, he looked like he could be near your age, but however, his face made him look younger like Elizabeth, he had brown hair and silver eyes, he wore a black shirt with two white strips on like a belt, he wore brown shorts and black sneakers. His face seemed to look sad, but he seemed to make a smile that was not as bright as Charlie's.

"Jason was like a brother to you, if you remember," Elizabeth continued "Now, since you know our names, I'll repeat, me Elizabeth, Charlie, and Jason, and you are Eleanor obviously, but nicknamed Ally."

Eleanor looked at the three with her flashlight, but however, Jason's eyes seemed to get bothered by the light in his eyes unlike the two, strange.

"Now, Eleanor," said Charlie (her voice sounded a bit like an echo, extra weird) "Since we are here, now we can help you with a few unfinished duties."

Elizabeth giggled.

"No, not that, you vermin!" Charlie said rudely

Elizabeth looked mad and looked at Charlie.

"Your mean!" Elizabeth said

"Quiet 'exotic butters'." Charlie said seriously

"Shut up 'Mary'!"

"I'm responsible than you lil miss Circus-!"

"Enough, you two," said Jason "You guys have been like this since day one."

"Whatever, bro." Elizabeth said in a not impressed face

"Um, is there something I'm missing?" Eleanor said still don't get it to what is happening

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth said to her kindly "We are not teaching you anything yet, sorry for the conclusion, now, where were we?"

"In the part about the unfinished job." Charlie said while she crossed her arms acting like a albatraoz.

"Oh right!" Elizabeth said with excitement

Jason walked to the front door entrance and held the door knob. Eleanor quickly grabbed the Spring Bonnie plush as Charlie grabbed Eleanor's hand where she held the flashlight and and made her come out of bed. Eleanor looked at Charlie and she was like near her arm height. Guess she was a bit younger. Charlie grabbed Eleanor's flashlight as Eleanor was surprised this girl knew she was doing.

Charlie held the flashlight as hand and lead Eleanor to the front door where Jason was. Elizabeth jumped out of the hospital bed and walked to the door.

Jason opens the door to see a dark hospital hallway with a single white light in the end of the hallway making it look eerie.

"What do you see, Ally?" Elizabeth said to Eleanor

Eleanor hugged Spring Bonnie tight.

"Dark hallway." she said frightened as she had clenched hard to Charlie's hand.

Charlie looked at Eleanor is a mean face as Eleanor felt a little bad (Eleanor realized that Elizabeth was one inch short then her and so was Jason).

Jason also looked frightened and close the door quickly but trying not to make a sound.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers two times.

Jason opens the door again, but this time it's not the dark hallway anymore.

"Now, what do you see now?" Elizabeth said happily

It was a bright room, Eleanor looked at the floor and it was a black and white tile floor with white walls, the star cutouts hanged from the ceiling. Eleanor heard kids cheers and screams of excitement. Eleanor then smelled pizza from the distance.

Eleanor looked speechless.

"It's a restaurant." Eleanor said surprised

"Not just a restaurant," Charlie said in a kind way "A place where children and adults alike."

Charlie walked forward and pulled Eleanor to the strange portal as Jason and Elizabeth followed.

Eleanor looked around and noticed like row of tables and kids sitting on the tables as three kids ran past her. The arcade was filled with all sorts of kids in different ages. Eleanor saw adults on the tables, some were not even paying attention to the kids. Eleanor looked and saw a stage with three animatronics. A chicken, a bunny, and a bear. Eleanor thought of them they looked familiar.

The bunny had purple fur, pink eyes, and held a red electric guitar, his long bunny ears made him seem taller. The chicken had yellow clean feathers with three feathers on the top of her head, she held a cupcake on a plate with huge eyes with pink frosting. the chicken had a white bib with small color dots that look like confetti and the yellow words that say "Let's eat" on it. The bear had brown fur with a black bow tie and top hat and blue eyes.

Eleanor looked at the animatronics and thought they do seem familiar to her. But she was still lost at the point to who are they.

Charlie let go of Eleanor's hand as she gazed in the sight (note, Charlie put the flashlight in her dress pocket)

"Amazed aren't you?" said Elizabeth "But did you check out your new clothes?"

"New clothes?" Eleanor said confused

Eleanor looked down to see if she was still wearing her hospital clothing. She was wearing different clothes!

She wore a purple shirt with short puffed sleeves and wore a matching color skirt that reached her knees. She even wore purple dancing slippers.

"Is this real?" Eleanor said in amazement looking at her new look.

"Aren't we all?" Charlie said happily

Eleanor hugged Spring Bonnie as Elizabeth held her left hand as they walked. Jason and Charlie followed.

Eleanor ended up growing fond of these strange things, she end up playing three arcade games and won in pretty much all of them, to fighting star ships, collecting pellets and eat ghosts on pac-man, and collecting fruits on a unfamiliar game that shows a girl collecting fruits, the third level was pretty weird, like what is the point with yellow bunnies who look like her Spring Bonnie plush, but hey, she still won tickets anyway. Later Eleanor sat right next to Elizabeth. For some reason, Eleanor felt as if Elizabeth was related to her, but still unsure to who she was. Charlie was a different feeling, like she knew her somewhere. Eleanor sat eating pizza along with both girls, however, Jason did not eat at all, he seemed to look paranoid but was showing the expression for fear.

Eleanor then ended up going to prize counter with Charlie, Elizabeth and Jason were back at the tables. Charlie spend Eleanor's tickets on something secret, Eleanor wanted to know hat it was, Charlie shows it to her anyway.

This shocked Eleanor. She felt a familiar music box song playing in backwards.

It was a plushie, but it was very familiar, the plush had a mask that had a huge smile shape like a half moon on the side, it had red lips, two red cheeks, and two purple tear streaks like it was crying tears of joy, it had three white buttons on it's torso and black and white strips on the half of it's arms and legs.

Eleanor stared a little frightened at it till a picture popped in her mind, a purple picture that showed that showed a familiar figure jumped in front of her, she remembered something about being hit to the ground by something.

The picture went away as Eleanor started to feel uneasy, and felt her eyes going blur.

"No. . ." Eleanor said "Not again. . ."

She looked at Charlie and she looked a bit scary, her eyes went dark pupils, her face was painted white, she had the same make up as the plushie.

"Are you okay, Ellen?" Charlie said worried

"I'm getting a little-" Eleanor said before she falls to the ground as her mind turns completely black.

* * *

Nothing say here xp

But I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor held a hatchet as she ran in a unfamiliar. The black and white tile floor seem endless in the dark blue hall made it more eerie. She can hear the familiar "pop goes the weasel" music box playing behind her.

Eleanor ran and finally saw a bear animatronic coming towards her.

"You did this-!" said the animatronic

"No. . .no. . .!" Eleanor said

Eleanor held the hatchet and then stabbed the animatronic's stomach.

She stabbed it many times till it fell and as she stabbed it many times more.

"I'M NOT A KILLER!" Eleanor cried out as she finished

She turned around and saw three familiar animatronics dismantled in the hallway.

She blinked and then saw three children dead on the ground with stab wounds and blood splattered everywhere.

Eleanor looked at her hands and they were covered in blood as her hatchet was filled with the most.

Eleanor turned around and saw a boy dead on the floor with so many stab wounds with blood flooding out of him.

"I-I-no. . ." Eleanor said frighteningly

Eleanor turned around and saw a boy.

The boy had dark raven hair with a very pale face. He wore a black coat and and and dark pants with leather shoes. He had dark eyes with white pupils that stared right into her soul.

Eleanor's eyes widen.

"Dav-i-i-i-?" Eleanor said shocked

"Kill her. . .kill her!" said a young girl voice

It sounded like Charlie.

"Yes. . . my lady. . ." said the boy

He ran toward her and pinned Eleanor to the floor.

"You shall die!" said the boy in a demonic voice

"NO!" Eleanor screamed out

* * *

Eleanor wakes up from bed and looks both ways with her eyes.

It's day light.

Eleanor quickly sits up and looks down at her clothes.

_It's just a dream? _Eleanor questioned.

Eleanor sees her Spring Bonnie plush just laying peacefully on where it should be.

Eleanor smiles at it, but she noticed something that was not there before.

Eleanor saw a black and white plush leg under pillow.

Eleanor slowly puts her hand on the pillow and quickly takes it (the Spring Bonnie plush just lays flat on it's face as she took the pillow).

She looks and to her amazement, it was the plush from last night!

Eleanor screams and puts the pillow back.

_Hope no one heard that_ she thought

She listened for footsteps, but no one came.

Eleanor grabs the pillow again and sees the plush just sitting there. Looking at her.

Eleanor grabs the plush and put the pillow back slowly in it's place. She exams it and the plush just seems to stare like any plush would.

The plush was just a normal plush.

Eleanor than thought of the kids in her dream, but she felt if they were real.

She remembered Charlie, Jason, and Elizabeth. . .But even though, she is not really convinced that if they were her friends even if the dream was fun with them. But that memory. The dark memory. Eleanor rethink of what she saw and she remembered the strange blur purple image with a strange unidentified figure jumped at her.

And Charlie. . .she looked nightmarish after that. . .

But and the other dream. The hallways, the blood!

The boy.

Someone opens the door and it was a nurse carrying a breakfast trey. It was the same nurse from Yesterday.

"Oh, hello love," she said "I have brought breakfast for you just in case your hungry."

"Thank you, miss." Eleanor said

"Your welcome, love." the nurse said as she put the food trey down on the table.

The nurse leaves as Eleanor finally was alone again.

Eleanor looks at the sleeping girl and she was not wearing a mask no more. She was breathing fine now.

"Poor girl," Eleanor said "I wonder how long she was unconscious."

Eleanor grabs Spring Bonnie and the unknown named plush and get's off of bed to the table for breakfast.

Scramble eggs, bacon, toast, a normal breakfast.

Eleanor takes out the fork and eats the scramble eggs first.

The door opens again, Eleanor turns to see the same man, Mr. Schmidt (he is wearing the same coat, but the color suit is different in the color light grey).

"Hello Eleanor," he said as he walked toward her.

"Hello, um, Mr. Schmidt." Eleanor said as she rethink when she first heard the name

Mr. Schmidt smiled at her.

"I've seen you had a lovely morning." he said

"Well, I guess I did." Eleanor said as she thought of what happened last night.

"Very well," Mr. Schmidt said kindly

Eleanor just got the feeling if he was her father figure, but she still can't even figure out who he is yet, all she know he looked like a detective and looked like a dad and acts like one.

Mr. Schmidt sat on the other chair and looked at Eleanor.

"Miss Eleanor," he said "I have looked over some photos which may help you, but there's not enough for you to understand for who you are, well, there is not to many."

He took out three pictures out of his pocket. He flips the pictures over to let Eleanor see.

"This was you when you were with a boy named David," he said as he raised the picture in front of her

Eleanor looked at the photo, she saw herself wearing a white party dress standing right next to some boy, the boy had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a normal white T-shirt making it a bad clothing sense. Eleanor saw the background and it looked like it was the Restaurant in her dream.

"David was your Foster brother," Mr. Schmidt said "To bad you did not stay in touch with him since he was taken by-someone else.."

Eleanor stared at the picture till Mr. Schmidt flipped another picture.

This one showed Eleanor sitting between with two boys. They look like twins. Both of them had brown hair and brown eyes, One was wearing a Jason Voorhees T-shirt as the other one wore a Tony Hawk shirt.

"That's you and the twins," Mr. Schmidt "They were your brothers, at the least, this picture was taken a few months ago as well, but one of the boys, Mark, met his fate for your concern long time, but however, the other twin, Martin, will come very soon to see you."

Eleanor never knew she had twin brothers, but sadly of hearing one of them just died, that was a bad way to break the news.

Mr. Schmidt flips another picture showing a picture of a small carousel still in the restaurant. Eleanor was no where sight on the picture, but all it showed was a girl facing her side of her face at the camera and it looked a bit blurry. The girl's hair was light brown and wore a black party dress with a white collar.

"That was your sister," Mr. Schmidt "Penny was her name, you two get along very well, I'm sorry if the picture is blurry for you, but always look at your sister, she is near by."

This confused Eleanor.

Near by?

Mr. Schmidt stood up from his chair and put the pictures in his pocket.

"But Mr. Schmidt" Eleanor said " You never told me who you were?"

The man looks at her with a small frown.

"I'm just a detective, Ellen" Mr. Schmidt said "Most likely, I was with you for awhile, after to what happened to you, and your parents-"

He pauses in shock, he turns around and walks away from Eleanor.

She can tell he was upset.

Mr. Schmidt leaves the room as Eleanor totally felt bad.

Did she hurt his feelings?

It seemed like a normal question.

Even though, something grew a little suspicious coming to the part when he paused when he said about "her parents".

What did happen to Eleanor's "parents"?

And the strange part.

Where are they?

* * *

Author's note

Strange, strange indeed.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya in the next one :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Schmidt was down stairs talking to a young nurse in the front desk.

The front hospital door opens at the bell rings as a man walked in.

Mr. Schmidt turns around and opens his eyes surprised in shock.

"Jeremy?" he said as he looked at the man.

The man had blonde hair which was turning somewhat kind of white. He wore a dark blue shirt while wearing a black jacket, he wore dark blue hollister pants and leather brown shoes.

"Hello Mike," he said as he looked at the detective

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Schmidt says in serious voice

Mr. Schmidt knew Jeremy before, sometimes they even meet in investigations that relate to Fazbear entertainment. The only thing they have in common their experience of animatronics that no one believes them. But most likely Jeremy was actually older than Mr. Schmidt in this case.

"I want to give some information to you," Jeremy said as he was being serious as Mr. Schmidt

"What information?" Mr. Schmidt said as he looked at Jeremy suspicious

"You probably have never heard of this, but I'll get this over with," Jeremy said as he coughed once "It's about that young girl Eleanor, the one you have been investigating at a case of a dead boy."

"What about it?"

"Fazbear entertainment is planning something on her."

Mr. Schmidt looked at him.

"But you may not like it to what I heard." said Jeremy

"Martin!" Fritz called out to his foster son right next to the brown door "I'm going to the mechanics again, don't answer the door!"

The walls were light yellow, as the window above the window shinned over it making it bright, the floor was made of wood with a grey rug on the floor

Fritz was not your average foster dad, for being about in his fiftys who is a technician who is kind of forgetful, he had dark red hair and green eyes, he wore glasses with clear linings. He wore a blue technician jump suit that had a faded black mark probably from an oil spill.

"Whatever, I'm not a kid." said a boys voice from the living room

"And keep in eye on Kate and Mandy!" Fritz said

"Says to the man who calls his mother in 2.o minutes-"

"Shut up and whatever!"

Fritz opens the door and leaves as he closed it behind him.

In the living room.

Martin sat on the dark blue sofa looking at his phone. Martin was a pale fourteen year old boy with brown eyes with black eye liner around them, and dyed black hair. He wore a black shirt and blue jean pants with a grey chain attached in the right side.

Martin looked at his phone till he noticed a picture that made him smile.

"Hey brother," he said out loud "Hows Heaven working out? How are you and David?"

The picture showed two boys hugging a young girl with light brown hair, the two boys were exactly alike, brown hair and eyes, one had peach skin as the other one was lighter.

"Hey, brother," Martin said "I have been thinking about going to find your killer, you may think it's crazy, but it's a shot."

Martin then feels like he was being watched.

He turns around and looks behind the sofa till he notices someone.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Martin said

Kate looks up at the teen boy, she was a nine year old child with long red hair in pony tails and and green eyes, she wore a yellow shirt that said "Cupcake time!" in pink and white words as she wore pink shorts and pink sneakers as she hugged a Foxy plush.

"I was just wondering who you were talking about." said the girl

Martin sighed.

"Kate, it's none of your business." Martin said

"It is to me!" Kate said

Kate stood up and climbed over the sofa and sat right next to Martin.

"Marty, your new to our family," Kate said as she looked at him "Daddy said you can tell anything that's bothering you."

Martin did not say a word as he looked at his phone at the picture with a frown.

"Fine, why won't you tell me then?" said Kate

"Kate, you won't understand," Martin said as he looked at the girl "I have lost everything, I lost my parents, I lost my brothers, I can't visit my sisters, you don't get it of losing a family, do you?"

Kate looked at Martin sad till she put on a rebel face.

"Hey, just because you lost everything does not mean you lost it all," she said "That man who came who brought you told you that you will meet your sisters again, and maybe you'll protect them, now you are not a hero just yet, but maybe you will!"

Martin looked at Kate confused till he smiled at her

"You are no Penny, but you sure do have that same spirit." he said

Kate smiled and giggled.

The two heard a bark till a German grey shepherd jumped at Martin's lap in surprise.

"Mandy?!" Martin said

"Oh Mandy, sill y girl!" Kate said as she laughed

Martin smiled more. He looked at the ceiling with a feeling of confidence.

_Brother, I will avenge you _Martin thought_ Someday, I'll find our sisters, just wait_

* * *

Author's note

Okay then, you probably know who this kid. No?. To bad.

Also, you probably did not even expect Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith, did you? If you weren't, I'll be surprised.

Eleanor, Martin, and Kate characters are made by me


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor was running in a decayed hospital hallway running away once again.

But this time not even prepared.

She ran as she then bumped to a dead end.

She turned around and heard a voice.

"Your blood is mine!" said a deep evil voice

"No!" Eleanor cried

Then a yellow bear animatronic bear came toward her holding an axe at hand.

"Daddy, why?" Eleanor said as tears flowed "Why you left me?! WHY?!"

The yellow animatronic came toward.

"No escape!" it said

"WHERE'S MY FATHER!" Eleanor cried

The golden animatronic raised it's axe "Please. . ."

Eleanor covered her eyes as the yellow animatronic then slashed the axe.

* * *

"Ally, Ally!"

It was night as Eleanor was back in bed again.

Her green eyes opened quickly as a yellow light was on right next to her a Eleanor saw Elizabeth looking down at her from the side of the bed.

Elizabeth quickly backs her head away as Eleanor quickly sat up from bad as she saw Elizabeth again.

"Your back?!" Eleanor said shocked to see Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth stood in the left side of the bed wearing the same clothes except her blonde hair was in pony tails as he bow still stood on her head.

"Up course is me silly," Elizabeth said happily "We came back with a little more fun."

Elizabeth smiles at her.

Eleanor turns to her left to see Jason holding a small lantern as the yellow light glowed as Charlie was right next to him.

Charlie seemed to look a little different. Her hair looked a bit shorter that reached her shoulders and her face had purple painted tear streaks and had red blush on both her cheeks. Her face seemed to be quite upset and just looked at Eleanor sadly.

"Come on, get out of bed," Elizabeth said excitedly "We are taking you a different place!"

Elizabeth grabbed her hand as Eleanor grabbed Spring Bonnie.

Jason walked to the front door and snapped his fingers and opened the door to reveal something shined out of the room.

Elizabeth walked in front the door as Eleanor made another amazement face.

The room she was staring was so bright and joyful, the walls were a bright yellow with red, green, purple flags hang on the ceiling. Tables in a row like last time but with purple table cloths. The only thing that stayed the same was the black and white square tile floor which Eleanor can care less.

Eleanor walked in as her clothes changed. Eleanor was wearing a purple party dress with a purple lavender ribbon was around her waist with a fake dark purple flower was attached to it. Her purple dance shoes were the same from last night.

Elizabeth walked behind her as Jason was not holding the lantern anymore.

"Welcome Eleanor," Elizabeth said "To a blast from the past, Welcome to Fredbear's family diner!"

Eleanor smiled brightly. Elizabeth took her hand and took her to the games, meanwhile leaving Jason at the entrance looking sad as Charlie walked by his side.

"Jason, we need to tell her," Charlie said "You have to tell Eleanor about Elizabeth."

"I wish, but Elizabeth is always so near her" Jason said "Elizabeth has an evil scheme, I feel it like you do, but I don't want to interfere Ellen about this."

"But her life is in danger, you can't risk her life just sitting in a hospital with Goldie coming to her, Cassy will kill her!"

"I know, just I need time, just I need the time to warn and protect Ellen."

Charlie sighed.

"Fine, but I want you to tell her till another memory hits her," Charlie said "Get her away from Elizabeth as you can, we don't want to risk another person's life in danger, like we did to Penny, now the girl is not even our focus anymore."

"I know." Jason said

Eleanor played with more arcade games and just wins all the time and won tickets. Till like Elizabeth took her to the tables to go eat pizza. Charlie sat with them as Jason was no where in sight. Thought, Charlie looked happy now which made Eleanor feel good again.

As Charlie was done with her pizza. She looked at Eleanor with a smile.

"Hey Ellen, maybe you should go get a prize." Charlie said with a smile with glee.

"That's a good idea," Elizabeth said "And later, maybe we'll look at the animatronics too, won't we?"

"Um, okay." Eleanor said with a smile as she got of her seat "Charlie, are you coming with me?"

"No thanks, I'm already tired." Charlie said

"Okay, guess I'll go get something on my own." Eleanor said

Eleanor walked to the prize corner. Eleanor looked at the prizes till she notices a huge blue box with a painted purple ribbon. It kind of scared her till someone pokes her shoulder.

"Ah-!" Eleanor screamed till the person covers her mouth

"It's okay, Ellie," said Jason behind her "Follow me, I need to tell you something."

He lets go of Eleanor and grabs her hand. They go in the hallway and went to the security room.

The room was had a table with a fan with a tablet on the desk.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Eleanor said they entered.

"I need to tell you something about Elizabeth," Jason said

"Um, why?"

"She is not what you think she is, her smile and sweet personality will trick you, she is planning on something on you, tricking you to become someone you don't want to be."

"Huh?"

"Since you have amnesia, she is trying to take advantage of you to become like-like-my father."

Eleanor did not understand.

Jason took the tablet and switched each rooms.

He puts the tablet in front of her that showed the two yellow versions of Freddy and Bonnie. The gold Freddy wore a purple bow tie and hat as the Yellow Bonnie also wore a purple bow tie and held a purple rock guitar. The yellow Bonnie remind Eleanor of her plushie Spring Bonnie.

"You are in a death trap Ellen," Jason said as he put the tablet away "You may not believe this, but I'm dead, Elizabeth is dea, Charlie is dead, I died while my head was crushed by Fred bear's mouth."

Eleanor was getting scared.

"It's time to wake up Eleanor!" Jason said "You need to get Penny away, and you are sleeping on the bed I died in the hospital."

"No. . .no. . ." Eleanor started crying

Eleanor tried to run out the room, but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Don't go out there!" he yelled

Eleanor screamed. Jason's eyes turned to white pupils as blueish purple painted tear streaks as this made Eleanor scream more.

Jason then grabbed the tablet and hit her with it.

Eleanor got knocked out cold.

Eleanor's mind was being filled with memories.

So many pictures. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy animatronics in her memories. Eleanor remembered Elizabeth there, Charlie, and Jason, Mr. Schmidt. Even remember the Marionette. And even Golden Freddy coming toward her. Even a brown hair girl in a black dress smiling at her, her sister! And evn her twin brother's, and her brother David. But. . .

She is not related to them. . .

She was the Foster child. . .

Eleanor knows who she is now. . .

Eleanor Lizzie. . .

what?. . .

* * *

_Author's note_

Now you can see why was this chapter so important xp

Eleanor is made by me


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor woke up with a screamed as she realize she was on a sofa in an unfamiliar room.

She covered her mouth and wondered if anyone heard it. Nothing.

She sat up and looked at her self and she was still wearing her purple party dress as she hugged her Spring Bonnie plush.

"Nothing was a dream!" Eleanor gasped

She sat up and looked around and noticed she was in a small living room sitting on a black leather couch.

Eleanor heard water turned on and off. She turned around and saw a small kitchen with someone familiar.

"Morning Ellen." said the man

"Mr. Schmidt!" Eleanor said in surprised

Mr. Schmidt walked and sat on the sofa in front of her and looked at the girl.

Before Mr. Schmidt could say anything, Eleanor hugged him unexpectedly as she started to sob. Mr. Schmidt was surprised. He hugged the girl back as she cried.

"Mr. Schmidt, I'm a terrible sister!" Eleanor cried out "I'm the worst girl ever lived! My foster parents are dead! My brother is dead! All because of me!"

"It's okay, Eleanor, your okay," he said "Your safe now."

let got of Eleanor and just new that now she had her memory back.

Eleanor looked at Mr. Schmidt confused.

"Safe now?" Eleanor said "Are we in your house?"

"Yes, the hospital said it was time for you to go," Mr. Schmidt said "But guess you already finally saved your memory already."

"Yeah, but if I'm in your house, then where's Penny?"

"Oh, Penny, still at the hospital, why?"

Eleanor remembered the girl unconscious in the hospital room with her.

That was her sister. Penny.

"You probably still feel paranoid, Eleanor" Mr. Schmidt said "Maybe you should lay down before Jeremy gets here, alright?"

"Okay, but who's Jeremy?"

"A friend, well, I don't consider him one, but he is also trying to help you."

Mr. Schmidt sat up and went to the kitchen as Eleanor laid back down at the bed.

Eleanor thought it was strange that Mr. Schmidt had brought her here in his home, but he is one of the adults she trust beside her foster parents.

Eleanor did remember that she used to think of Mr. Schmidt as her father, but not blood related. Eleanor still thought about her parents now and then. Till she had a thought that her uncle on her mother side tried to kill her which was another reason why her mother let her go. Or was that a rumor? She can't even get her head straight.

She laid down and looked at the ceiling and just thought about her sister, Penny as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Martin was in the mechanic store as Fritz was in the front of the car fixing the front engine.

"Are you done yet?" Martin said who was impatient to go home

Fritz looked up with a face of boredom

"Not yet, stop whining," he said till he looked back toward the engine "And I'm the one who takes care of you."

"Ain't my fault, Fritz."

"I knew I should of let you stayed home with Kate."

Martin smirked

"But you didn't!" he said

"Don't start with memes." Fritz replied

"It's vines, Fritz."

"Whatever."

Martin walked outside and walked around and put his back against the wall.

He took out his phone and look up some very old dead vines on YouTube.

He laughed till he heard till footsteps coming toward him. Like tiny little girl feet.

Martin looks up to his surprise to see someone.

"You!" he yelled out

Elizabeth stood in front of him.

"Why are you here, and what have you done to my brother?!"

"Please, I mean no harm, Martin," said Elizabeth "I only want to warn you, it's very urgent."

"Fine, make it quick before I slaughter you."

Elizabeth eye rolls. Since she is a ghost, it does not make sense.

"I'm dead dummy," she said "Anyway, it's about your sister, Penny, she is by herself."

"What?"

"Eleanor got out of the hospital, Penny is an danger!"

"But wait a minute, how do I know I trust you? You almost killed Penny and Detective Schmidt by a stupid trap trying to take Eleanor with you when you are trying to-"

"Please don't make me remember him or that, he tricked me okay?!, and it as his fault, I'm honest."

Martin looked at her suspicious.

"Please, you have to trust me," Elizabeth said worried "But it's the only way to save your sister, leave her unprotected will leave to consequences, she is in real danger, please let me help you get to her!"

Martin had no choice. He did not want to lose another sibling.

"Fine, but promise me you won't get myself killed!" he said

"Good, pinkie swear on it!" she said as she raised her right hand and left her pinkie

Martin did the same thing. the two pinkie swear kindly, after that, they teleport.

Fritz was still looking at the engine till he looked up noticing something.

"Martin? where are you?" he said "Damn that boy, he is always such a complainer till he ends up leaving, maybe a candy shop or something, and I don't know why he keeps saying that I call my mother every two minutes, I love y mother but I don't call her that much, and he is always lazy, sometimes why won't he shut up!"

Fritz hits the engine till black smoke rose up as oil squirted to his face.

He uses his hand as a shield against the squirting oil as he kept pointing at him.

"Gotta fix that!" he said

Meanwhile at the Hospital parking lot, Martin and Elizabeth walked up to the doors of the hospital as a nurse was at the front desk.

"How are we getting past her?" Martin said.

"Don't worry, I got a plan!" Elizabeth said excitedly as she teleport behind the nurse.

Elizabeth lifted her pen up in the air as the nurse finally noticed. The nurse tried to grab it but Elizabeth ended up making it around in circles around the poor lady. Martin laughed at the sight of it, he thought it was a good distraction.

"Get over here!" sad the nurse

Elizabeth through the pen to the hallway as the nurse looked terrified.

The nurse leaves the front desk as Martin enters the building trying not to laugh, Elizabeth forces the elevator to open quickly as Martin went in there as Elizabeth followed.

Elizabeth closes the elevator doors as quick as she forced one of the buttons to go up.

"Some telekinesis." Martin said

"Thanks." Elizabeth said with a smile.

The two waited as the elevator music played.

As the elevator went to the fifth floor.

"Um-" Martin said

"Here, hold this, quick!" Elizabeth said as she quickly made flowers out of her hands

The elevator opens as a young teen girl maybe sixteen wearing a blue silk dress came in crying and sobbing holding a box of tissues.

The girl stands right next to Martin as the emo boy looked at the sad teen.

"Um, are you okay dude?" Martin asked

"No. . ." the girl sobbed

"Did someone die?"

"No. . .my boyfriend dumped me!"

Elizabeth who was totally unseen by the girl by Martin cringed.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Martin said trying not to cringe "Why did he dumped you?"

"For not giving a gift, it's stupid, right?!"

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered cringing

"Shut up." Martin whispered to Elizabeth

"What did you say?" said the girl

"Nothing," Martin said "But I'll tell you advice, that guy is a greedy ass hole and you don't need him in your life."

The girl looked at him.

"You think so?" she said as she sniffed.

"Yeah." Martin smiled

The girl wiped her tears quickly and then she smiled at him.

"Um, this may sound weird," she said "Um, hold on."

She took out a piece of paper and took out a pen in her brown hair and wrote something on the paper against the wall.

"Here, take it." she said as she looked like she was blushing passing the paper to Martin "We should meet sometime."

"Um, thanks."

The elevator door opens to the right floor.

"Oh, this is my stop," Martin said "I'm visiting my sister by the way, she is in a coma."

"Oh, that's sad," the girl said "Hope she'll be okay."

"Same, see ya." Martin said as he left the elevator as Elizabeth followed.

As the two walked far enough from the elevator, Martin He opens the paper and puts it in his back pocket.

"Don't say anything." Martin said seriously

"Not planning to." Elizabeth said as the two kept walking

The two quickly ran up to the hospital room door as Martin quickly open the door to see two hospital beds.

One was empty as the other had a girl sleeping on the second bed. But the only thing that was suspicious was she was wearing a black dress and not hospital clothing as she held a puppet plush.

"Oh no, Penny!" Martin cried as he ran up to the girl

He hugged the sleeping girl as Elizabeth looked at the two of them sadly.

"What happened to her?" Martin said as he looked at Elizabeth

"She was on a coma, Martin," Elizabeth said "Ever since what happened to your twin that night- but I have no time to explain, we must hurry out of the building before-"

An evil laugh comes in.

Martin carries Penny in his arms as Elizabeth looked at the door.

"Oh no, not now!" Elizabeth panicked "Why now!"

"Who's that?" Martin asked

"Daddy. . ." Elizabeth murmured out loud

"You don't mean-"

"You have come a long way, Martin" said an evil sinister voice "But I'm afraid you time is up!"

"No. . ." Martin said

The figure slammed the door broken as Martin stared frighteningly

Elizabeth ran to Martin and trying to defend him.

The figure then quickly ran toward them till Elizabeth and Martin both screamed.

* * *

OOF, cliff hanger on the chapter, but I'll continue the story.

Anyways, hoped you enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya next time

Eleanor, Martin, Penny are my characters (I have to make that reminder)


	8. Chapter 8

Eleanor woke up as she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the small living room as she noticed Mr. Schmidt was sitting on one of dining room chairs as he put down a new paper as he heard the knock.

"That must be Jeremy now." Mr. Schmidt said standing up.

He walked to the door and opened it. Eleanor tried to look what did Jeremy look like, but Schmidt got in the way.

"Hey Mike." said a voice at the door

"Hello Jeremy." Mr. Schmidt said

Mr. Schmidt opened the door widely to let Jeremy come in.

Eleanor looked curiously at the middle-aged man. He wore a blue T-shirt and some type of Built in flex jeans. Eleanor stared at the man and wondering why she feels a little bothered and uneasy around this stranger.

"Eleanor, this is Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Mr. Schmidt said in a boredom expression

Eleanor thought this was a sign of Jeremy as untrustworthy, or something Mr. Schmidt did not like about Jeremy, perhaps rivals.

"Hello, Miss," Jeremy said

Mr. Schmidt grabs a chair from the dining room for Jeremy as Eleanor just stares at Jeremy with curiosity.

As Mr. Schmidt sat right next to Eleanor as Jeremy sat on the chair holding a pocky box.

"So, Eleanor," Jeremy said "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess," Eleanor "Just sort of had a rough night."

"Oh, I see, but do you still don't remember anything?"

"Actually-" Mr. Schmidt said till he cut short by Eleanor as she raised her hand.

"Not really, I remember some things," Eleanor said "Not all of it, my Amnesia is not entirely away yet, there was something I did not remember, and even so far, I don't even know my own last name, except the word 'Carter', was that my foster families last name?"

"Um, yes, it was." Mr. Schmidt said as he looked at Eleanor curiously and suspiciously

"Then, there has to be an explanation then," Eleanor said "There must be, all I remember was Eleanor and my middle name was Lizzie, was it? But I called myself a Carter, but I want to know my real last name, and to what I really am."

Mr. Schmidt looked frightened. Jeremy was confused as he looked at the two.

"Um, Eleanor," Jeremy said sudden "I don't think you are ready for-"

"SHE IS NOT READY!" Mr. Schmidt snapped as he sat up

Eleanor's eyes widen. She never saw Mr. Schmidt this angry before, according to her own memory, Eleanor never saw anything like that, she remembered some things of her and Mr. Schmidt, and this is when Eleanor realized he never got angry, but he was always shown happy or sad in front of her or even serious comes to danger. Then the memory that amused Eleanor was that she remembered a flash back. The flash back showed her being held in Mr. Schmidt's arms as he looked down at her happily as Eleanor smiled at him, but the only thing that was suspicious that she had knife cuts on both her knees and arms and so did Mr. Schmidt on his shoulder. Eleanor realized that he acted so nice to her. All those times. Why?

As Eleanor woke up from day dream, she was shocked to see Mr. Schmidt was yelling at Jeremy face to face.

"SHE IS JUST CHILD, JEREMY!"

"What does it even matter Mike, she is part of something that she does not know yet!"

"SHE DOES NOT WANT THAT; SHE WANTS TO BE A NORMAL KID!"

"She is not your daughter, Mike, she is something else, she is not normal, she is related to a monster!"

Monster?

"SHE IS IN DANGER, IF YOU TELL HER NOW, SHE'LL BE IN MORE DANGER!"

"But she is safe where no one can find her! You just keep putting her first in front of you!"

"SHE IS IMPORTANT TO THIS WHOLE THING!"

"All you care is your job!"

"I DON'T CARE FOR MY JOB! ALL I CARE IS PROTECTING-!"

"You are just hurting yourself!"

Mr. Schmidt put a fist in front of Jeremy as he grinds his teeth.

"LISTEN, BUB," Mr. Schmidt said "IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU OR ME, IT'S ABOUT A CHILD, A CHILD!"

Eleanor began to have tears stroking down her cheek. She could not take anymore. She stood up quickly and threw the Spring Bonnie plush at Mr. Schmidt's back.

Mr. Schmidt turned his head with an anger expression till his anger fades to a worried frown looking at Eleanor. Seeing the scared young child crying in front of him.

"This is not how I remembered you, Mr. Schmidt," Eleanor muffled, but was loud enough for Mr. Schmidt to hear "Not at all, you were always kind and nice to me, but now you are keeping things from me, were you?"

Jeremy stood still scared from Mr. Schmidt, but both kind of forgot that Eleanor was there with them.

"Even as for me," Eleanor muffled again "I may have hidden my own secrets, but nothing is the same, even if you just noticed I was here, I am not invisible, you know that, right?"

Mr. Schmidt slowly walked toward Eleanor and went on one knee and looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry, Eleanor, I'm really am," Mr. Schmidt said "I'm just trying to help you, but guess I was just to over protecting, I may have forgot that it was never the case, I-"

"Wait a minute." Jeremy said

Mr. Schmidt and Eleanor looked at Jeremy as he was holding the spring Bonnie plush in his hand. Jeremy was staring right at it in the plush's eyes.

"where did you get this?!" Jeremy said to Eleanor in fright

"Oh, you mean Spring Bonnie?" Eleanor said wiping her left-over tears "Two days ago, a man wearing a business suit walked in and gave it to me, he said it was my 'child hood toy', but I barely don't remember it around me."

Jeremy looked at Eleanor in shock. His face turned pale as if he saw a ghost.

"Did the man said anything else?" he said

"Well, yeah," Eleanor said "But I forgot what he mentioned about that day."

Jeremy looked at the plush in worry.

"Mike, where's your gun?" Jeremy said as he looked up at Mr. Schmidt

"Um, on the table in the dining room." Mr. Schmidt said

Jeremy ran to the small dining room as he saw the gun on the wooden table. He grabbed it as he threw the Spring bonnie plush on the ground. He pointed the gun at the helpless plush. Then he shot it.

Eleanor screamed in fright as Mr. Schmidt covered her ears.

Jeremy shot two more times as the stuffing of the plush flew up as the bullets bounced out of the plush.

As Jeremy put the gun back on the table as Mr. Schmidt looked at Jeremy in a surprised face as he uncovered Eleanor's ears.

"Jeremy, what the f-"

"The plush was part of William, dummy," Jeremy said "That thing was watching Eleanor, I have seen that plush in my bosses' drawers of old collectibles back at the old location!"

Eleanor looked at Jeremy surprised. She never knew that thing was like a camera. But she wondered, who is William?

Eleanor did not want to ask that question because she may trigger someone or maybe trigger Mr. Schmidt.

The house phone rings unexpectedly on the wall near the front door.

Mr. Schmidt quickly ran to the phone and answer it.

"Hello, who is this?" Mr. Schmidt said

Mr. Schmidt listened to the phone. Eleanor and Jeremy looked at him as his face turned pale.

Mr. Schmidt quickly hung up and quickly took out his iPhone.

"Are you sure you learn how to use one of those?" Jeremy joked

"Shut up!" Mr. Schmidt said typing on the screen.

Meanwhile, at Fritz Smith's home, Kate was sitting by herself on the couch playing with her Foxy plush wearing a read princess dress while a teenage baby sitter was sleeping on the floor like a total idiot.

The phone rings as Kate jumped off the couch as she grabbed the Foxy plush along with her.

She ran up to the red house phone on top of the small round table near the door. Kate pick up the phone and put it near her ear.

"Halo stranger." Kate said in a cute voice

"Oh, hello, Kate," Mr. Schmidt said in the other line "Is your father there?"

"No, Mr. Schmidt, he's with Martin at the mechanics."

"Oh good, thanks Kate."

"No problem Mr. Schmidt."

Kate put the phone back.

Meanwhile Mr. Schmidt hung up his phone as he walked quickly to the dining room to get his bag.

"Eleanor, Jeremy, we need to go," Mr. Schmidt said

"What is it this time sherlock?" Jeremy said

"We're going to the mechanics."

"But your car looks fine, Mike."

"Shut up!"

The two adults ran out the door as Eleanor followed.

However, before Eleanor could step out the front door. She stopped at her tracks as she felt something was telling her t turn around.

She turned around slowly and to her surprise, a yellow bear plush wearing a purple hat and tie stood on the coffee table. Eleanor thought it was familiar because it had dark eyes with white pupils looking at her. Eleanor ran to it as she noticed a sticky note right next to it. Eleanor's face was shocked turn to fright. She quickly grabbed the bear plush and ran to the door.

The sticky note that said:

_"Eleanor, take my Fred bear plush with you,_

_your brother and sister are in danger, it'll help you._

_Love, Jason"_

* * *

Mr. Schmidt drove his police car in full speed as Eleanor was scared for life (while hiding the Fred bear plush right next to her where the door was), even Jeremy was scared as he was in the back seat where the criminals should be.

"Slow down, you'll get us all killed!" Jeremy said

"Yeah, but it's an emergency."

"No shit, sherlock!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Mr. Schmidt took a rough turn as turn his police alarm on.

Fritz was sitting down on beach chair sleeping taking his break till he jumped in surprised as he heard the police sirens.

Mr. Schmidt turned off the sirens as he stopped in front of the mechanics. He got out of the car as he speeds walks to Fritz.

"Fritz, where's Martin?" Mr. Schmidt said

"Martin, you mean emo jerk?" Fritz said, "He left three hours ago, I think he left at the arcade."

"And you left the boy alone?!"

"Well, not really, he left me-"

"You should have kept in eye of him, no wonder why you got fired at Freddy's!"

"Wait, hold on!"

Jeremy watched out the window with a cringe face.

"Pfft, and they said that Mike was a professional detective?" he said "Geez, for him being thirty years, he acts like he is fifty."

Eleanor ignored him and looked at the Fred bear plush. She looked at it with a normal frown till slowly turn to a soft smile. The Fred bear plush stood till the white pupil eyes the quickly turned toward her direction looking at her. Eleanor got surprised as her smile turned to cringe.

"Eleanor, get out of the car." said a whisper that sounded like Jason.

"Huh, why?" Eleanor said as she looked at the window

"What was that, Ellen?" Jeremy said

Eleanor ignores him. Eleanor looked down at the Fred bear plush as the plush shrugs as well by itself.

Eleanor grabbed the plush and opened the door.

"Eleanor, what are you doing?" Jeremy said looking at the girl suspiciously

Eleanor made no answer. She got out of the car while holding the Fred bear plush.

"Ellen, Ellen?!" Jeremy said "Eleanor?!"

Jeremy tried to open his door but it's lock.

"MIKE!" he yelled angrily

Eleanor ran past the mechanics as Fritz noticed her run.

"Um, Mike, is that your daughter?" Fritz said

"What, I don't have a daughter?" Mr. Schmidt cringed

"Then explain that girl." Fritz pointed behind him.

Mr. Schmidt turned around quickly and shocked to see Eleanor running with the Fred bear plush.

"No!" the man gasped

Mr. Schmidt ran after Eleanor as Eleanor tried to ignore.

"Hurry, Mike is coming!" said Jason

"I know that!" Eleanor said out loud

Eleanor ran to the side walk as Mr. Schmidt tried to catch up.

"On the count of three, you'll teleport to somewhere else, ready?" Jason said

"Yes!" Eleanor yelled out loud

One.

Eleanor turned around to see Mr. Schmidt coming closer to her.

"Eleanor!" the man said

"Yikes!" Eleanor yelled out.

Two.

Before Eleanor could forward, she tripped to the ground.

"Ah!" Eleanor cried out

Three.

Mr. Schmidt almost reached to her till Eleanor than faded like a ghost with the plush in her hands. Mr. Schmidt stopped as he put on a worried expression.

"No... Ellen. . ." he said sadly slowly going down on his knees "No..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahhhh!" Eleanor cried as she fell to the dirty floor and dropping the Fredbear plush fall.

Eleanor fell face first as she let out a loud groan.

"Oh, sorry, Eleanor," said Jason as he appeared out of the Fredbear plush "I still can't seem to teleport right, even for my unique power, it does not have enough practice."

Eleanor lifted her head up and turn to Jason with leer on her face.

"You serious?" Eleanor said

"Yes, sadly."

Jason put his hand out for Eleanor to grab it. As Eleanor stand up, she looked around the area around. She looked at the burned decay walls and burned pictures on the walls. She looked at the floor and realized it was as decayed covered in black dust.

"Um, Jason, where are we?" Eleanor said

"Our fight." Jason answered

"H-huh?"

Jason held Eleanor's hand tightly as he walked toward a decayed "employs only" door. Eleanor looked to her right and saw a burned green rabbit like robot ruined at the end of the corner. She looked at her left as she saw a messed up melted robot-like girl with ponytails, she even had a scissor like hand on her right.

Eleanor had chills going down at her spin as she feels like she was going to die to soon.

As Jason pushed the door open, it was a horrible scene through Eleanor's eyes. She saw a burned robot parts on broken shelves and saw a hanged unfamiliar girl on the ceiling in the dark corner with a noose around her neck swaying back and forth slowly. Eleanor looked at the center of the room, she saw a table that looked like it was never burned at all, it was brand new. A familiar girl dressed in a black dress was tied up by metal wires. Eleanor was shocked

"P-Penny!" Eleanor said out loud frightened as she ran toward her as Jason let go of her hand.

As Eleanor looked down at the unconscious girl as she was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Penny," Eleanor said "I'll get you out of there!"

As Eleanor looked at the wires, she felt it was impossible.

"Well, well, well!" said an older male voice "Guess everyone's wanna be heroine has come to save her foster sister!" Eleanor looked up and saw a shadow like purple fog shaped like a costume stood in front of the other side of the table looking at her. The purple fog cleared to a shape of a nightmarish hand stitched rabbit mascot costume, the color slowly turns yellow as purple hypnotic eyes appeared and so does a long ugly smile.

"Even if you are in a young age Eleanor," said the mascot "You will always be caring to people who are not related to you."

Eleanor gulped.

"W-who are you?!" she said

"What? you don't remember me?" said the man in a surprised but happy voice "Eleanor, it's not that long we last seen each other, it's me, I am your 'Friend'."

Eleanor's mind was filled with anger and fear all at once, she could not hold it any longer.

"You are not my friend!" she screamed

"Oh really?" said the mascot, but almost sounding crazy "Then, how am I supposed to know you were foster as your mother gave you up as your father had vanished, hm?"

Eleanor looked at him angrily.

"W-who are you!" she screamed out "Say your name or-or"

"Or what?" said the mascot seriously "You don't anything to happen. To. Sweet. Penny. Do you?"

The mascot held a knife covered in blood.

"No!" Eleanor let out

"Father, you can't do this?!" Jason said out loud

Eleanor turned to her right and saw Jason was standing right next to her.

"Father?" Eleanor said surprised

"Oh look, you spoiled our surprised, Jason," said the man "I thought you'd be better at this-."

"I'm nothing like you, neither is Ellen!"

Eleanor stared at the rabbit costume as she tried to look brave but unprepared.

"Oh, I know, how about we play hide and seek?" said the man "You'll hide and I'll seek, and it's for only Eleanor to play, got that?"

Eleanor gulped.

"Father-!" Jason let out

"Let's begin!" said the man creepily in a deep voice.

Eleanor's eyes widen as the man disappeared and Penny disappeared.

"Come on!" said Jason as he ran and grabbed Eleanor's hand out the door.

The two ran out the room and ran in the huge room that was now a dark nightmare neon maze.

Jason growled.

"If he wants to play, fine, let's play!" Jason said as he ran down the maze as he kept Eleanor's hand near his.

Eleanor tried to catch up with his running, but she almost felt like a rag doll just dangling behind. As they ran, they heard footsteps running after them behind, but Jason never dared stopped even with the neon colors were hard to see through, but it was not hard to see twists and turns.

As Eleanor saw a double red door, it had to be the way out.

Jason ran toward it and pushed it open with anger on his face as Eleanor dreaded. Eleanor's eyes widen as she saw she was somewhere familiar. The light was dim, but Eleanor manage to see what was around her. The floor was a black and white tile, the white walls, the star cutouts from the ceiling, the stage from the end with the purple curtain, rows of tables. It was Freddy's pizzeria's dining room.

Eleanor and Jason stood in front of the man in the bunny custom, the man was ten feet away from them as his purple eyes glowed like a thousand times brighter. Then this is when Eleanor realized the man was exactly dressed like Spring Bonnie.

"So, you made it out just in time" said Spring Bonnie "Before I even found you, ha, ha!"

Eleanor heard loud mumbling coming from the curtains over at the show stage. Someone else is here.

"And oh, I may have gotten a few hostages," said the large rabbit man "Some people may have been the ones you 'loved'"

"W-what?!" Eleanor said in shock

"I'm sorry, did I say too much, here, have A SEAT."

A chair slide across the room like a car and turned to Eleanor sliding toward her back. The chair hit behind her knees causing her to force to sit down. The chair slides again towards Spring Bonnie in full speed, but it stops right four feet away as the Spring Bonnie custom's smile was uglier up close. Spring Bonnie put his hands behind his back and looked straight into Eleanor's eyes.

"Now, let's talk about traditions, shall we?" said Spring Bonnie

"Traditions?" Eleanor questioned

"Leave her alone!" Jason yelled out across the room.

Spring Bonnie looked up and made a small evil chuckle.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said "Lizzie, your brother wants to play!"

They hear a window crash coming from the dark hall in the right right next to Spring trap. Elizabeth appears from there walking out with a large evil smirk with her hands behind her back. Eleanor could not believe who she was seeing right now, an evil twisted Elizabeth.

"I'll do as you say daddy!" said the girl turning her head toward Jason

Jason's eyes widen as Elizabeth quickly did a fast-ghostly run toward her own brother. She pinned him to the ground and started to choke him. Eleanor turns her head around quickly with a gasp.

"Jason-!" she cried

"Now dear," said Spring Bonnie putting his hand under Eleanor's chin forcing her to look at him "Ignore them for once and I'll tell you what is up- You always wanted to know who you are right? That was your life's goal, even my children could not help you."

"So, your William?" Eleanor said amazed

Spring Bonnie chuckled happily

"Yes, yes I am, but let's make a deal first," said the man "Join me and follow my ways to become part of us and tell you who you are and I'll let Penny and others live, or refuse and let everyone die or sacrifice your life for everyone, this is your choice."

William let go of Elanor's chin making her feel useless. Everyone's life counts.

_What do I do?_ she thought _If I say no, everyone's going to die or I'll die, I really want the best, but I don't even know who this man was or not, do I know him? Or was it. . .the man I have seen in my dream?_

Eleanor thought about her past dream in the day before she had amnesia, A purple man that was chasing her in the empty street. The she remembered these words from him _"Join me, Ellen, I'll never let you die, I'll protect you, I'll never let you go!"_

_Was this him?_ Eleanor thought

"Don't listen to him Ellen!" Jason yelled out as he was trying to push Elizabeth away "He is trying to trick you!"

"Come one Ellen" said the man evilly "Clock is ticking, will you be part of our family? You did say that your foster parents died, did you? And your brother? All because of you?"

"All because of me!" Eleanor remembered say to Mr. Schmidt.

I have no choice Eleanor thought

"No." Eleanor said

"What did you say?" said William

"I will never join you, even if my life depends on it!"

William made a growl.

"You little bitch!" he yelled out

"Jason, now!" Eleanor yelled out

Jason pushed Elizabeth across the room toward the wall as he took out both his hands, he made some type of hatchet appeared. The hatchet was just any ordinary hatchet, except that it had a violet shiny handle that shined like gold.

Jason made the hatchet fly toward William, but William ducked before it even reached him.

"Hah, you missed!" laughed William

"He was not aiming for you!" Eleanor said

The hatchet came back like a boomer rang, Eleanor jumped up in the air (making the chair fall back ward) and caught it with two hands.

Eleanor held the hatchet at hand and looked at William frighteningly.

William stand up and took a knife at hand.

"You seem to undertested me." he said as he lift his hands up and took of his mascot head.

Eleanor turned frightened as she saw a man with a purple face and white eyes and almost look like a zombie. He made an evil smile as he looked at the poor girl.

"You really do not make me happy!" he said

Eleanor gulped as she looked at the hatchet.

You can do this Eleanor! she thought You can take him!

Eleanor raised the hatchet with a face of determination as William raised his knife.

Eleanor ran toward him and swung the hatchet at him, William dodge as he made a sharp cut as Eleanor's sleeve.

"Ahh!" she screamed

"Nice try, you have to do better than that!" said William as he ran trying to get another hit on Eleanor

Eleanor made an angry face and swing the hatchet again, but this time, it hit William's left arm deep cut making it chop off.

"Eek!" Eleanor screamed

William laughed

"I that the best you can do!?" William said as he made another cut-on Eleanor's arm

"Err!" Eleanor growled

William and Eleanor then clash both their weapons on each other like it was some type of sword fight.

Eleanor then swings the hatchet again but blocked by William's knife.

"You are not winning that easy!" William said

Jason jumped on William's back and put his hands on his neck.

"Arr, get off me!" William yelled

William dropped his own knife as Eleanor finally got a shot on stabbing his torso.

William's white eyes widen.

Jason flies off him before he can fall to the ground. Eleanor and Jason look down at the evil man as he looked at both children.

"You cannot defeat me, Ellen!" William said "I made a curse that if you kill me, you'll have no control of yourself and become a killer! You can never stop me!"

Eleanor looks at Jason as the boy smirks.

"Oh, she is not going to kill you, father," he said "But they can!"

Jason and Eleanor jumped backwards to the floor as they heard a yell.

Three different figures appeared. Charlie appeared in front of William with her hands crossed with make up like the puppet like the trip before, while the two others one was in a dark hood as the other was familiar. Eleanor looked at the dark raven boy with dark clothing. She thought he looked like someone she knew.

"Oh William, you know you can't escape hell," Charlie said "Even my best friend Cassidy is not happy!"

"Wait, please!" William cried

The boy raised his hands that look like claws and stabbed William's chest over and over as the dark hooded person stared, Charlie however made the knife flew into her hand as she used it to stab William a million times.

Eleanor stared at the horrible sightseeing something that was close to death as the purple like blood came out of William.

As Charlie and the boy were done torturing William, the evil man looked lifeless as the purple like blood filled his stomach.

Eleanor's eyes widen till she noticed William's body was fading like a ghost till it finally disappeared.

"Glad that was over, huh?" Charlie said to the boy and dark hooded figure.

"Yes, miss Charlie!" said the unknown boy like a solider

The turns around quickly and looked at Eleanor. The boy revealed to have dark raven hair and a pale face with purple painted cheeks. He wore a black coat and and dark pants with leather shoes. He had serious dark eyes with white pupils that stared at her.

Eleanor gasped.

"David!" Eleanor cried out happily

The boy looked at her confused. Eleanor stood up and ran toward him and stopped in front of him.

"David, it's me, Eleanor," Eleanor said "Do you remember?"

'David' looked at her confused till his eyes turn to sad eyes. The poor boy then ran out the door and disappeared in a hurry.

"David, come back!" Eleanor cried out as she looked at the boy.

Eleanor's face turn to a frown.

"I'm sorry Eleanor," Charlie said "But don't think of him the wrong way."

Huh?" Eleanor said looking at the young ghost

"David does remember you, just he is scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, he is not ready to meet you, your brother, and Penny, he does not any of you to look at him at his new form, even after what he heard of your other brother, Mark dying, the boy even blamed himself for not saving him, so he is not ready for any of this, and I am truly sorry, I really am, and he is nice most days till he gets a tantrum of sometimes, just give him time, but I'll make sure to know he is ready to face his family and become happy again, please understand."

Eleanor looked felt bad, but till she brightens up as she looked at Charlie.

"I understand," Eleanor said "But it was great seeing him, wish Penny and Martin seen it."

Eleanor then remembered she forgotten about Penny.

"Wait, where's Penny?!"

Jason stood up and walked across the room.

"Don't worry, I know where father hid her."

Jason walked to the show stage lift his hands to open the curtains to reveal Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica there. Jason jumped on stage and flew to Chica and pulled her head off to reveal Penny's sleeping head.

"The princess is safe and sound." Jason said

He heard mumbling coming from Freddy and looked at it curiously. Jason flew to Freddy and heard someone coming from the Freddy suit. Jason flew near Freddy and heard someone crying for help.

Jason pulled Freddy's head off to reveal a familiar emo boy.

"Martin!" Eleanor cried happily

Martin shook his head and looked at the young girl.

"Eleanor!" he said happily.

**Few minutes later:** Jason got both Martin and Penny out of the animatronic suits as Eleanor hugged her foster brother to reunite again.

"I missed you!" Eleanor said, "And you even changed!"

"Well, yeah," Martin said "But hey, just be glad that everyone is alright."

Jason held Penny in his arms as he walked toward the two foster siblings.

"But glad Penny was not awake to see it," Martin said as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah but been better if she was here and talk to us again." Eleanor said

"Yeah."

The dark hooded figure walked toward Elizabeth knocked out on the floor near Pirates cove.

"Miss, what do we do with her?" said the figure in a tomboyish girl's voice

Charlie looked at her.

"Nah, take her back to the lair, she has explaining to do." Charlie said

"Yes, miss Charlie!" the figure obeyed carrying Elizabeth in their arms before disappearing.

Eleanor looked at Charlie with a curious face.

"Guess my work here is done." Charlie said almost walking away to the door.

"Wait, Charlie." Eleanor said putt her hand out while running behind her.

Charlie turns around and looks at her.

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, pretty much you guys can go back having happy lives, and I'll just. . .well, don't even know what'll do, but I rather be a hermit taking care of my comrades."

Eleanor looked at Charlie concerned.

"So, you're not staying?" Eleanor said

"It's the way things are, but don't worry, I'll visit maybe, just in case you know?"

The two girls hugged as Martin and Jason looked at the two girls and smiled

"So, this is the end, but are you going to stay?" Martin

"Well, yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Jason said, "Charlie think it may be over, but I know father will come back for Eleanor anytime soon, after all, Charlie does need to get a new life, and also she is the only one who understands me."

"Hm, that's good, also, this was a wild adventure, was it?"

"Yeah, but sometimes, it may lead to another one."

"Yep."

Martin and Jason both look down at Penny with worry faces and concern of the poor girl.

"Do you think she is alright?" Martin said

"Yeah, but she will not know anything till she wakes up, or even like know her body has been going back and forth every time."

"Yeah, but at least she was not there to see it."

"I guess so."

The two boys walk to Eleanor and Charlie as the two were smiling.

"So, is everyone ready?" Jason said

"Yep!" Eleanor said happily

"Sure am, out of this death trap." Charlie said

"Alright, let's get out of here." Jason said

Jason and Charlie both snapped their fingers as everyone teleport out of sight of the pizzeria.

The pizzeria then quickly turned back to reality into a burned down room who was once a dining area. All decayed. Like it should be.


	10. Chapter 10 final

**Two weeks later**

.

.

.

"Eleanor?" said a familiar man's voice

A girl stood in front of a grave as Mr. Schmidt put his hand on her shoulder. The girl wore a purple beanie with yellow ears attached as she wore a plaid yellow shirt with white orange and red lines on them and matching skirt. She had brownish blonde hair in a sharp hair cut that reached to her shoulders.

She said nothing till she turned her head slightly a bit.

"Dad, I told you to call me Ellie." she said

"Oh, sorry about that- Ellie," Mr. Schmidt sitting by her side "Just because after that whole 'transfer' thing, kind of still want me to say your old name."

The girl giggled.

"I know, but you did it just for me," said the girl "You did it to protect me from the dreadful, rabbit, and even the Fazbear entertainment, but I know it was for the best. Even lying to my adopted family that I had a plastic surgery was good enough, even if Penny can't see me due to her blindness, I feel bad after that, but it still does not matter at all."

"True, even when you convinced me to become this whole, "foster parent thing", after all, now, since we spent our time here, let's go back home and enjoy our new lives, kay?"

"Okay, dad, let's go."

stood up and turned around as the girl did the same to reveal a different girl. A girl who did not look like Eleanor at all. Her face looked twelve years of age as her eyes were grey, she even held the spring Bonnie plush in her arms as there was four pairs of stitches on it's head and body. She looked straight ahead as Mr. Schmidt and her held hands as the two walked away from the grave.

The grave was seemly marked as:

_/_

_In the loving memory of_

_Eleanor L. A._

_2012- 2022 _

_Beloved daughter of Melissa A. and foster daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Carter_

_Let thee be safe in Heaven as the rabbit won't find thou_

_/_

Ellie stared at the grave through the car's window as Mr. Schmidt pressed the peddle as they drove away calm and collected.

The grave of "Eleanor" sat right next between Mark and David's graves right in front of five graves as the top of the hill was one grave sat alone.

* * *

**And this is the end of the story and hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day/night, peace!**


End file.
